


Кихён плохого не посоветует

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detectives, Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Хёну следует за своим долгом полицейского, и это приводит его к невероятным открытиям.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	Кихён плохого не посоветует

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кпопбингофест http://kpop-bingooo.diary.ru/  
> Ключи полиция!ау, экшн, нефилимы, умбракинез, месть

Несмотря на уже прохладную осеннюю погоду, Сон Хёну устроился на открытой террасе кафе и наслаждался своим законным выходным. Он откусил кусок от сэндвича, прожевал и глотнул кофе. Теперь он понимал, почему Кихён посоветовал ему именно эту кофейню. Кофе тут был значительно вкуснее, чем в обычных сетевых, а в сэндвиче было много соуса и свежий салат. Хёну откусил ещё, наслаждаясь, и принялся разглядывать улицу. Он не часто бывал в этом районе, хотя и жил и работал не слишком далеко. Напротив располагались несколько мелких книжных магазинчиков, обычных и букинистических, между ними затесался музыкальный, витрины которого были завешены выцветшими плакатами и обложками виниловых пластинок, еще дальше было несколько торгующих подержанными товарами. Ближе к концу улицы располагался сетевой магазин косметики, а на самом углу продуктовый. Прохожих было не слишком много, и наблюдать было бы скучновато, но внимание Хёну привлёк странный парень. Он был одет в широкие зеленые штаны, растоптанные ботинки, кардиган, а черная вязаная шапка была натянута по самые уши. Парень по очереди заходил в каждый книжный магазин, выходил спустя несколько минут, и заходил в следующий. Хёну доел сэндвич и только задумался, не взять ли ему еще и десерт, как тот самый парень вылетел из очередного книжного и побежал по улице. Следом за ним выскочил пожилой дядечка и закричал:

— Вор! Держи вора!

Упаковка от сэндвича и стакан с недопитым кофе остались на столике, а Хёну уже преследовал похитителя. Тот двигался как-то странно, но в чем была эта самая странность, Хёну уловить никак не мог. Впрочем, бежал парень достаточно быстро, к тому же имел некоторую фору. В конце улицы он свернул и на какое-то время пропал из виду, но Хёну был в хорошей форме, и, повернув в ту же сторону, успел заметить, как парень скрывается в небольшом проулке между домами. Рванув за ним следом, он вбежал в переулок, а выбежал уже на проселочную дорогу где-то между заросшим желтыми цветами полем и осенним лесом. От неожиданной смены обстановки Хёну остановился и огляделся. Позади него на многие километры, сколько хватало глаз, никаких домов не было, только дорога, поля и лес. Впереди дорога раздваивалась, сворачивая к небольшому мостику через ручей, бегущий вдоль леса. Возле мостика Хёну увидел того самого парня, за которым гнался. Тот разулся, подхватил свои ботинки и по деревянному настилу моста зацокали… копыта? Хёну потер глаза и рванул следом. Возможно, стоило бы бежать в обратную сторону, в надежде вернуться в тот самый проулок, но отчего-то Хёну чувствовал, что это бесполезно и он только потеряет время.

За мостиком во влажной земле действительно остались следы от копыт, но оставил ли их беглец, или какое-то животное ранее, сложно было сказать. Тем временем, книжный вор уже скрылся в лесочке, и Хёну видел только его мелькавший между деревьями кардиган. На его счастье, лес был не слишком густой, но местами заросший подлеском. Бежать по нему было сложнее, никакой тропинки видно не было, и как выбирал дорогу убегающий, Хёну не понимал. Однако, старался следовать хотя бы в том же направлении. Кое-где была заметна примятая трава или чуть сломленные ветки, и Хёну чувствовал себя следопытом из фильма про индейцев, который видел когда-то в детстве. Убегающий перепрыгнул через раздвоенный ствол дерева, Хёну опять показалось, что он увидел копыта, а потом тот просто исчез, точно растворился в воздухе. Особого выбора не было, и, добежав до того самого дерева, Хёну тоже прыгнул между стволами.

Приземлился он уже вовсе не в лесу, а в полумраке длинного коридора. Кирпичные стены с одной стороны были украшены гобеленами, с другой изрезаны высокими стрельчатыми окнами. Возле одного из таких окон, чуть впереди, тот самый воришка, за которым он гнался, передавал книгу еще одному парню. Тот бережно взял её в руки и аккуратно раскрыл. В солнечных лучах, проникающих сквозь узкие окна, на голове парня блестела корона. Во всей этой сумасшедшей погоне с невероятными перемещениями Хёну только сейчас задумался, куда он в итоге попал то? Однако, долг превыше всего, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, нащупал в кармане неизменный жетон и громко представился:

— Лейтенант Сон Хёну, полиция Сеула.

— Кажется, у нас гости, Минхёк, — улыбнулся тот второй, с короной на голове. Хёну окинул его быстрым оценивающим взглядом. Молодой, высокий, стройный, в черной шелковой рубашке, вызывающе обтягивающих длинные ноги брюках и высоких сапогах. Явно дорогие браслеты обхватывали руки поверх кружевных манжет, в левом ухе болталась длинная серьга с крупным камнем, и, да, корона на голове, фривольно надетая чуть набок. Красивый, вынужден был признать Хёну, как принц из сказки.

— Я собираюсь задержать этого человека по подозрению в краже из книжного магазина, — сказал Хёну, уже чуть менее уверенно, потому что воришка повернулся к нему лицом. Сейчас он был без шапки, и было заметно, что надо лбом, в его волнистых рыжеватых волосах, закручивались назад два небольших рога. Хёну опустил взгляд и в этот раз вполне чётко разглядел торчащие их широких штанин копыта.

— Первая проблема в том, лейтенант Сон Хёну, — вероятный принц ухмыльнулся, осторожно закрывая похищенную книгу, — что вы не в Сеуле. Увы, тут власть не на вашей, а на моей стороне.

— Вторая проблема в том, что я не человек, как вы уже, возможно, догадались, — заметил воришка и тоже ухмыльнулся.

– Всё остальное мы могли бы уже не объяснять, но так и быть, в виде исключения, — добавил принц. — Главная проблема в том, что и кражи то никакой не было. Просто кое-кто так увлекся, что забыл свою собственную книгу в книжном магазине, да еще и не знал точно, в каком именно.

Он, нахмурившись, посмотрел на воришку, и тот показательно смутился. Хёну переводил недоумённый взгляд с одного на другого, старательно пытаясь въехать в происходящее.

— Минхёк, проводи нашего гостя обратно в его мир, пожалуйста, — властным тоном распорядился принц.

— Но, Ваше Высочество, — отозвался тот, кого назвали Минхёком, вытаскивая из кармана кардигана лист бумаги, смахивающий на потрепанную географическую карту. — Похоже, что следующий проход откроется только завтрашним утром. Не могли бы вы сами…

Принц замысловато выругался, потом оглядел Хёну.

— Придётся вам побыть нашим гостем сегодня, лейтенант Сон Хёну, — заявил принц. — Минхёк, присмотри за ним, пожалуйста. Ты же в курсе, какой сегодня день? Я не могу уйти прямо сейчас, церемония через полчаса!

Минхёк кивнул, и принц развернулся и умчался по коридору, оставив Хёну с …

— Ты, собственно, кто? — спросил он у Минхёка. — И где мы вообще находимся?

— Я Минхёк, — он протянул руку и Хёну машинально её пожал.

— Сон Хёну. Но я не про это, — и он указал сначала на рога, потом на копыта.

— Ааа, — сообразил Минхёк. — Я фавн. Знаешь легенды о фавнах?

— Это что-то сказочное? — Хёну пожал плечами.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Минхёк. — Этот мир населен всевозможными магическими существами. Фэйри, как люди иногда выражаются.

— Как в том фильме? — уточнил Хёну, вспоминая то ли увиденное, то ли прочитанное, то ли кто-то ему пересказывал. — Выходит, эти, как их, Сумеречные охотники? Нефилимы тоже существуют?

— Нет, конечно! — рассмеялся Минхёк. — Это всё выдумки!

— А вы, значит, настоящие?

— Ну, как видишь! — развёл руками Минхёк и переступил ногами по полу. Хёну снова взглянул на его копыта.

— Может, я сейчас сплю просто? И мне всё это сниться? Все эти перемещения, фавны, принцы? — Хёну поднял руки и потер лицо, точно пытаясь прогнать сон. Бедро обожгло внезапной болью, он вскрикнул и посмотрел на Минхёка.

— Видишь, больно, значит, ты не спишь.

— Почему сюда то? — спросил Хёну, потирая ногу на месте щипка.

— Тебе всё равно, а мне приятно, — ухмыльнулся Минхёк. — У тебя отличные бёдра.

Хёну смутился неожиданному комплименту и посмотрел в сторону. По коридору в их сторону летела настоящая феечка, с самыми настоящими мерцающими за спиной крыльями.

— Минхёк, ты ещё не в зале? — удивилась она, пролетая мимо фавна. — Церемония вот-вот начнется!

— Ох, точно! — спохватился Минхёк и схватил Хёну за руку. — Идём скорее!

Следом за феечкой они проследовали до конца коридора, свернули за угол и остановились перед высокими сводчатыми дверями. Перед ними стояли два мальчика, одетые в костюмы пажей и на первый взгляд, ничем не отличающиеся от обычных подростков. Поклонившись, они распахнули двери перед подошедшими. Всё ещё держа Хёну за руку, Минхёк шагнул в проход, так что пришлось шагнуть следом. На этот раз никакого чудесного перемещения не случилось, хотя Хёну почти был готов. За дверями оказался большой зал, заполненный — Хёну хотел бы сказать «людьми», но это определенно были не люди — существами. У кого-то из гостей за спиной были крылья, небольшие и мерцающие, как у феи, прибывшей с ними. У других крылья были огромными и кожистыми, как у летучих мышей. Пока вслед за Минхёком он пробирался сквозь толпу, Хёну заметил ещё нескольких фавнов с такими же загнутыми рогами. Были там и существа с рогами, похожими на оленьи, но вот были ли у них копыта, Хёну не заметил. Были и те, кто выглядел, как люди, но были они красивы совершенно нечеловеческой красотой. Поскольку Хёну больше глазел по сторонам, чем под ноги, очевидно, что рано или поздно он должен был запнуться. Взглянув на то, что ему помешало, он увидел змеиный хвост, а проследив за ним, обнаружил на его конце торс рассерженной женщины. Вероятно, она тоже была красива, в спокойном состоянии, но сейчас злобно шипела, показывая зубы, включая два загнутых передних клыка. Хёну поклонился, пытаясь извиниться, но это мало помогло. Хорошо хоть Минхёк был рядом. Он отдернул Хёну, а женщину-змею успокоил словами:

— Это гость Его Высочества! Не смей его трогать!

Они прошли еще немного, выбравшись из основной толпы, и вышли на открытое пространство. У одной из стен огромного зала стоял трон, украшенный живыми цветами и листьями. Сейчас на нем никого не было, но, очевидно, это было место для принца. Напротив, в центре зала стояло непонятное сооружение, походившее на многоярусный стол. На нижнем и среднем ярусах по кругу были расставлены кубки, верхний же венчала огромная чаша. Для чего всё это было предназначено, Хёну не очень понимал, но спрашивать опасался. Они прошли мимо сооружения, и встали слева от трона. Минхёк велел никуда не уходить и исчез в толпе. Хёну остался стоять в одиночестве. Возле трона гостей было значительно меньше, они стояли небольшими группами и переговаривались, то и дело косясь на Хёну. Под их взглядами ему было очень неуютно, хотя никакой агрессии в его сторону они не проявляли.

— Не волнуйтесь, никто вас не тронет, — раздался за его спиной голос принца. Хёну не заметил, откуда он появился, точно всё время стоял там, а потом просто вышел из тени. — Все уже знают, что вы мой гость.

Принц шагнул, обходя Хёну, группа фэйри, стоявших неподалеку, заметив его, поклонилась. Тот кивнул в ответ, а потом снова повернулся к Хёну. Теперь на нем, кроме рубашки, было еще верхнее одеяние. Что-то типа плаща, расшитого серебряными нитями и сверкающими камнями, поверх которых на груди висел явно тяжелый металлический медальон.

— Минхёк объяснил вам правила?

Не успел Хёну ничего ответить, как с другой стороны трона появился невысокий молодой человек, одетый во всё тёмно-зеленое.

— Ваше Высочество, пора начинать! — поторопил он.

— Надеюсь, вам будет весело, лейтенант Сон Хёну, — наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал принц и, как ни в чем не бывало, величественной поступью направился к трону.

Едва принц занял положенное ему место на троне, тут же у его подножия появились два мальчика-пажа с огромными рогами в руках. Они затрубили в них, и все гости замерли и повернулись к трону и непонятному сооружению в центре. Рядом с Хёну возник Минхёк, тоже появившийся непонятно откуда. Хёну покосился на него. Фавн сменил свои широкие штаны на шорты, открывавшие его поросшие шерстью лодыжки и оканчивающиеся копытами ноги, а сверху надел украшенную вышивкой рубашку.

— Смотри, смотри, начинается, — велел он Хёну.

Глубинный смысл церемонии Хёну уловить так и не смог. Больше всего это походило на какой-то праздничный концерт. Сначала миниатюрные феечки под музыку изображали в воздухе разнообразные фигуры, потом девушки с усыпанными цветами волосами танцевали под медленную и протяжную мелодию, Хёну чуть не уснул, но Минхёк толкнул его в бок локтем. Потом какие-то хвостатые существа выделывали акробатические трюки, подбрасывая друг друга в воздух и выстраивая пирамиды. Один номер сменялся другим, так что Хёну потерял им счёт. Наконец, музыка смолкла, и принц поднялся со своего трона.

— Спасибо вам, дорогие мои подданные, что собрались вместе в этот чудесный осенний день. А теперь главная часть нашего праздника! — и он взмахнул рукой.

На секунду в зале потемнело, а потом под потолком рассыпались звездами фейерверки, а из чаши посреди зала через край потекло что-то темно-красное, наполняя расставленные ярусами кубки. Хёну на секунду замер.

— Это же не то, что я думаю? — прошептал он Минхёку.

— Ежевичное вино, — ответил тот. — Но тебе его нельзя, а я, пожалуй, выпью стаканчик.

И, в очередной раз оставив Хёну в одиночестве, фавн ускакал поближе к винному фонтану, вокруг которого уже толпились остальные гости. Хёну оглянулся на трон, но принца там уже не было. Пожав плечами, он решил осмотреться и медленно пошел по залу, разглядывая его странных обитателей, но стараясь не слишком пялиться. Снова заиграла музыка, и в некоторых местах образовались хороводы, кружащиеся в пляске. Хёну подошел посмотреть поближе, и маленькая девочка с крылышками как у бабочки, схватив его за руку, потянула в круг. Тут же круг разомкнулся, принимая их в свои ряды, завертелся снова. Со стороны Хёну казалось, что он не в состоянии двигаться так же проворно, как танцующие фэйри, но внутри круга это не имело значения. Он чувствовал себя почти невесомым, легко двигаясь в общем ритме, в голове слегка шумело, точно от выпитого, и было очень весело. Пока кто-то грубо не выдернул его из бешеной пляски хоровода прямо за воротник куртки. Хоровод тут же сомкнулся, продолжая свой танец.

— Ты что! — почти кричал на него принц, всё ещё удерживая за воротник. — Сказок не читал в детстве? Не знаешь основных правил?

Хёну вдруг почувствовал, что невероятно устал! Ноги еле держали его, руки дрожали, лёгкие горели огнем, а голова кружилась.

— Горе ты моё! — воскликнул принц, отпуская воротник куртки, но приобнимая за спину так, чтобы Хёну мог на него опереться. — Пойдём отсюда. Можешь двигаться?

Хёну попробовал шагнуть, но ноги подгибались. Принц вздохнул, сделал свободной рукой какое-то движение, на секунду у Хёну в глазах потемнело, а потом они оказались вместо полутемного зала в увитой розами беседке. Сквозь усыпанные красными цветами решетки пробивались лучи света. На скамейках вдоль стен лежали шелковые подушки. На одну из таких скамеек принц пристроил Хёну и сам сел рядом.

— Разве Минхёк тебя не предупредил? — спросил он. — О том, чего не стоит делать в царстве фэйри?

— Нет, — Хёну отрицательно покачал головой. — Ваше Высочество, можно мне воды?

— Зови меня Хёнвон, — отозвался принц и улыбнулся. — И нет, воды тебе нельзя.

— Почему?

— Потому, что это одно из основных правил, — вздохнул принц, точно поясняя очевидные истины в сотый раз. — Не есть, не пить, не танцевать с фэйри. В лучшем случае — проснешься без памяти непонятно где, в худшем — не проснешься вообще.

— Вы, типа, злые духи? Так не любите людей? — удивился Хёну. Кроме женщины-змеи, все остальные не казались ему такими уж опасными.

— Нет, в массе своей фэйри не злые. Но и не добрые. Как и люди, нельзя сказать, что все хорошие или все плохие. Просто фэйри, скорее, как дети. Любят развлечения, танцы, песни, и не всегда осознают воздействие таких развлечений на человека. Никто не сделал бы тебе плохо сознательно, потому что все знают, что ты мой гость, — принц положил ладонь Хёну на колено, тот покосился, но ничего не сказал. — Но вот затанцевать до смерти вполне могли бы, просто не подумав о последствиях.

— И что теперь? — спросил Хёну. Он чувствовал себя уже лучше, осталась только усталость, словно он пробежал марафон, и очень хотелось пить.

— Сейчас ты немного отдохнёшь, и я провожу тебя обратно в твой мир, — ответил Хёнвон, убирая руку с колена Хёну. — По правилам, я должен заставить тебя забыть всё, что ты увидел, но мне не хочется этого делать. Не думаю, что ты станешь кому-то рассказывать, не так ли, лейтенант Сон Хёну?

— Чтобы меня посчитали психом? Нет уж, спасибо! — Хёну усмехнулся.

— Ну вот, — кивнул принц и поднялся со скамейки. — Готов вернуться домой?

Хёну кивнул и, приняв протянутую руку, тоже поднялся. На этот раз он стоял уверенно, но принц всё равно приобнял его за спину. На этот раз Хёну отчетливо увидел, как вокруг них сгущаются тени, превращаясь на мгновение в непроглядную тьму, и вот они уже стоят в переулке недалеко от того самого места, откуда начались сегодняшние приключения Хёну.

— Не откажешься угостить меня кофе в благодарность? — спросил Хёнвон, убирая руку со спины Хёну.

— Конечно, — согласился тот. — Идём, тут отличное кафе неподалёку.

Хёну взглянул на принца, опасаясь, что тот будет странно смотреться в своём наряде, но понял, что теперь он был одет вполне современно. Впрочем, даже в джинсах, кроссовках и без короны на голове Хёнвон всё равно выглядел настоящим принцем. Они дошли до кафе, Хёну купил два стакана с кофе, после чего принц фэйри попрощался с ним и исчез в темноте соседнего переулка.

Несколько дней Хёну еще прокручивал в голове события того самого выходного, но потом текущие заботы заняли все его мысли, и стало просто не до мыслей о фэйри. Правда, волшебный принц снился ему несколько раз, так что в какой-то момент Хёну решил, что, скорее всего, всё остальное ему тоже приснилось. Возможно, он бы однажды убедил себя в этом, если бы несколько месяцев спустя не встретил на улице Минхёка.

***

Хёну с напарником, Ю Кихёном, возвращались с опроса свидетелей по текущему делу. Пропал ребенок, и это был уже четвертый случай за последние две недели. Никаких требований выкупа или чего-то подобного не поступало, и это было очень плохо. С другой стороны, пока ни одного трупа не нашли, и это хорошо. Впрочем, возможно, они просто пока их не обнаружили, как бы Хёну не хотелось об этом думать. Самое ужасное, что никто ничего не видел. Никаких свидетелей, никаких зацепок. В этот раз, правда, ребенка увели с детской площадки перед домом, и у них были записи камер и примерное время, когда всё произошло, так что Хёну предвкушал литры кофе и долгие часы перед компьютером в надежде, что хоть одна из множества камер поблизости что-то зафиксировала.

Вот в этот самый момент на их пути и возник Минхёк. На этот раз он был в пальто, по прежнему в широких штанах, а шапка всё так же была призвана спрятать рожки. Если, конечно, они Хёну не приснились.

— Лейтенант Сон Хёну, — окликнул его Минхёк, когда они подошли достаточно близко. — Их Высочество хочет вас видеть.

— Я, вообще-то, на службе, — Хёну покосился на Кихёна, который остановился и перевёл удивлённый взгляд с него на Минхёка.

— Это очень важно, — серьёзно заявил Минхёк. — И связано как раз с вашей службой.

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился Хёну. — Но ненадолго, у меня много работы.

— Это не займёт много времени, — заверил его фавн.

— Ты пойдёшь в участок? — обратился Хёну к напарнику.

— А можно с вами? — поинтересовался тот. — Раз уж это ненадолго.

Хёну посмотрел на Минхёка, тот окинул Кихёна оценивающим взглядом, потом пожал плечами, мол, почему бы и нет.

— Идите за мной, — велел он и, развернувшись, направился в соседний переулок.

« Что за Высочество?» — одними губами спросил Кихён. «Потом расскажу», — так же ответил Хёну. Они свернули за провожатым, который остановился перед дверью, за которой, судя по вывеске, располагался магазин подержанных товаров. Минхёк приоткрыл дверь, пропуская Хёну и Кихёна вперед. Кихён явно хотел что-то спросить, но Хёну, помня предыдущие свои внезапные перемещения, просто шагнул вперёд. Вместо магазинчика за дверью оказалась комната, в которой вокруг круглого стола стояли мягкие кресла. В одном из кресел уже расположился Их Высочество Хёнвон.

— Рад вас видеть, лейтенант Сон Хёну, — сказал он официально, словно в прошлый раз не был тем, кто перешёл на неформальную речь. — Хоть и повод для этого весьма печальный.

— Что за…? — начал было за его спиной Кихён, но Хёну его перебил.

— Это мой напарник, Ю Кихён, — произнёс он. — А это эээ…

— Их Высочество принц Хёнвон, — закончил за него Минхёк.

— Зовите меня просто Хёнвон, — сказал принц, поднявшись и протягивая Кихёну руку. Тот пожал её, всё ещё не слишком понимая, что происходит.

— Присаживайтесь, — принц указал на свободные кресла, вновь занимая своё. — Хотите чаю?

Хёну только сейчас заметил, что на столе действительно стоял изящный фарфоровый чайник и такие же чашки с блюдцами. Они расселись вокруг стола, но принц посмотрел на Минхёка, и тот снова поднялся и разлил горячий чай по чашкам. Сев, он стянул с себя шапку и взъерошил примятые волосы. Кихён, приоткрыв рот, уставился на его рожки. Заметив это, Минхёк улыбнулся.

— Не удивляйся, я фавн, — чуть наклонившись к Кихёну, доверительно сказал он. — Знаешь, какие слухи ходят про фавнов? Все они правдивы!

— Минхёк! — одёрнул его принц. — Не время для флирта.

— Простите, — фавн виновато склонил голову, а Кихён взял в руки чашку с чаем, пытаясь спрятать за ней смущение.

— У нас вроде как мало времени, — напомнил Хёну.

— Да, простите, — повернулся к нему Хёнвон. — Нам нужна ваша помощь, лейтенант. Дело в том, что у нас пропал ребёнок.

— Ээээ… и вы хотите, чтобы я его нашёл? — удивился Хёну. — Но я же не ориентируюсь в вашем мире. И потом, разве у вас нет каких-нибудь магических штучек? Заклинания, там…

— Если бы всё было так просто! — посетовал принц. — К сожалению, ребёнок пропал в вашем мире.  
— Как это случилось?

— Не все фэйри способны выйти в мир людей, — пояснил принц. — Особенно в материальном воплощении. Но некоторые способны жить в двух мирах. Отец пропавшей девочки был человеком, так что для неё это не проблема. Кое-кто, — покосился он на Минхёка, — открыв проход, не проследил, что прошёл в него не один.

— Откуда я мог знать? — начал оправдываться Минхёк, но Хёну его перебил.

— Вы сказали, что её отец был человеком. В прошедшем времени.

— Не подумайте дурного, — чуть улыбнулся Хёнвон. — Её мать фэйри, влюбившись в человека, она отказалась от своих способностей и ушла жить в ваш мир. Но недавно её возлюбленный умер, попал в аварию, кажется. Так что она решила вернуться с ребёнком в свой мир. Возможно, девочка соскучилась по родным отца, или просто решила навестить мир людей, мы точно не знаем. Но она как-то увязалась за Минхёком и прошла сквозь проход.

— Как вы это выяснили? Если Минхёк не заметил… — вмешался в диалог Кихён.

— Как и предположил Хёну, у нас есть магические штучки, — ответил принц. — Но, предупреждая ваш следующий вопрос, в вашем мире они не работают в полную силу. Поэтому мы и просим вас о помощи.

— А у родственников девочки вы проверили? — спросил Хёну. — Может, она у них.

— Это мы проверили в первую очередь! — заверил Минхёк. — Но там её нет, и никто её давно не видел.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хёну. — Где её видели последний раз? А, нет, наверное, не так. Где Минхёк открыл проход? Когда это было? Как выглядит девочка, может, у вас есть фотография?

— Фотография есть, правда, не новая, — Минхёк выложил на стол распечатанное фото. На нём была обычная семья: мама, папа, девочка лет трёх-четырёх. — А случилось всё два дня назад, тут, неподалёку, я покажу.

— В этом районе? — уточнил Хёну, переглядываясь с Кихёном. — Это не может быть связано с нашим делом?

— С каким вашим делом?

— Пропало несколько детей, — сказал Кихён. — Как раз в этом районе. Хён, ты думаешь…

— Я пока не знаю, но стоит это проверить. Может быть, девочка просто потерялась. А, может быть, и нет.

— Тогда идёмте, осмотрим место, — поднялся Кихён. — Мы теряем время, а каждая минута может быть на счету.

— Минхёк проводит вас, — сказал принц, тоже поднимаясь. — И окажет любую помощь, которая понадобится.

Минхёк и Хёну тоже поднялись, фавн снова натянул шапку, маскируя свои рожки.

— Спасибо, что согласились помочь, — сказал принц, протягивая Хёну руку, а потом чуть наклонился и почти прошептал на ухо: — Вам очень идёт форма, лейтенант Сон Хёну.

На улочке, куда привёл их Минхёк, оказалось много мелких магазинчиков. Девочку без взрослых хорошо помнили, потому что это казалось странным, так что её путь какое-то время легко было отследить. Но, последний раз её видели на детской площадке, и куда она подевалась оттуда, сказать было уже сложно. Оставалось только надеяться, что на записях с камер хоть что-нибудь зафиксировалось. Хёну тяжело вздохнул, отмечая, с каких камер понадобятся записи и предвкушая бессонную ночь по их просмотру. Попрощавшись с Минхёком, чья помощь им уже не требовалась, напарники отправились в участок.

В участке, правда, за видео сесть удалось далеко не сразу. Сначала начальство срочно потребовало отчет, потом поступил звонок, что вроде бы кто-то видел кого-то из детей, но, приехав на место, они выяснили, что это ошибка, потом нашлись какие-то еще срочные дела. Так что за просмотр видео Хёну удалось сесть уже к вечеру. Толку от этого, правда, было немного. Хёну засмотрел несчастные несколько минут, если можно было так выразиться, до дыр, но никого подозрительного не засёк. Вот мальчик играет на площадке возле дома с другими детьми. Вот его мама отходит позвонить по телефону. Вот он смотрит куда-то в сторону, улыбается и бежит. Хёну остановил видео, проверил время, включил запись с другой камеры. Ничего, на что мог бы так среагировать ребёнок, в кадре не было. Мальчик выглядел так, словно его что-то привлекло, кто-то позвал, но в кадре не было ни одного человека в этот момент. Впрочем, животных или игрушек тоже не было, но мальчик вышел за забор жилого комплекса, свернул за угол и пропал из поля зрения камер. Точно растворился в воздухе. Хёну откинулся на спинку стул и потёр глаза.

— Принести тебе кофе? — участливо спросил Кихён, сидевший за соседним столом, точно так же уткнувшись в монитор и проверяя какие-то данные.

– Да, спасибо, если тебе не сложно, — кивнул Хёну. Он глянул на часы, была почти середина ночи. В их отделе уже никого не осталось, наверно, им с Кихёном стоило бы тоже пойти домой, но что-то не давало Хёну покоя. Казалось, что он упустил какую-то деталь, что-то лежащее на поверхности, а если прервется, то вообще забудет, что это было. Кихён поднялся со своего места, потянулся и направился в коридор к автомату с напитками.

— Как успехи? — раздался голос за его спиной. Хёну так резко дёрнулся, что буквально свалился бы со стула, но помешал соседний стол. Принц Хёнвон едва заметно усмехнулся, но потом протянул руку, помогая подняться.

— Чёрт, — выругался Хёну. — Умеете же вы пугать, Ваше Высочество.

— Ну, на чёрта я не особо похож, — кокетливо заметил принц. — И я же просил называть меня Хёнвоном.

— Разве? — усомнился Хёну.

— Абсолютно точно, — подтвердил Хёнвон. — Так что, есть какие-нибудь новости?

— Не особо, — грустно признался полицейский. — Могу показать видео с предположительно вашей девочкой. И, увы, оно очень похоже на ситуацию с пропажей другого ребёнка.

Хёнвон оглянулся в поисках свободного стула, подтащил его и сел очень близко, касаясь бедра Хёну коленом. Тот хмыкнул себе под нос и запустил видео. На экране девочка в красном пальто тихонько раскачивалась на качели, отталкиваясь самыми носочками ботиночек.

— Это Мина, — подтвердил Хёнвон, чуть наклоняясь к экрану, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Смотри дальше, сейчас начнётся самое странное, — кивнул на экран Хёну.

— Твой кофе, — в этот момент Кихён зашел в комнату. — О, у нас гости! Простите, Ваше Высочество, если бы я знал, принёс бы кофе и для вас.

— Ничего, я не очень люблю кофе из автомата, — отмахнулся Хёнвон. Кихён пожал плечами и через стол протянул стаканчик Хёну.

— Спасибо, — он отхлебнул и поморщился. Кофе в автомате был действительно отвратительный, зато действовал лучше спичек в глаза. — Посмотришь с нами?

Кихён пристроился позади, опираясь на соседний стол и дуя на свой стаканчик с чаем. Хёну снова запустил видео. Мина мирно качалась на качели, глядя себе под ноги, потом посмотрела куда-то в сторону, точно увидев что-то интересное, затормозила ногами, слезла с качелей и ушла с площадки, выйдя из зоны видимости. Хёну переключил на запись с другой камеры, девочка появилась в кадре, свернула за угол дома и снова пропала. Отмотав запись немного назад, лейтенант потыкал в экран:

— Выглядит так, словно она что-то тут увидела, или её кто-то позвал. Но на записи ничего нет! И с прошлым мальчиком то же самое.

— Давай ещё раз сначала, — попросил Хёнвон. Посмотрев видео снова, он попросил отмотать чуть пораньше и в какой-то момент просмотра сам остановил запись.

— Смотрите, — принц указал не на девочку, а на женщину, попавшую в кадр и стоявшую за пределами площадки. — Она не кажется вам подозрительной?

— Не особенно, — пожал плечами Хёну. — Она даже не приближалась к площадке.

— Но она шла мимо, а потом заметила девочку и остановилась, — возразил Хёнвон.

— Но это не преступление же!

— Она так пристально на неё смотрит, что если бы это не было в вашем мире, я решил бы, что она насылает морок или что-то вроде того, — пояснил свои подозрения Хёнвон. Хёну присмотрелся к женщине. Лица не было видно, отчасти потому, что качество записи было не очень, отчасти потому, что на женщине была шляпа с полями и слегка старомодное приталенное пальто темного цвета. Кихён тоже наклонился ближе, пытаясь разглядеть что-то.

— Давай посмотрим дальше, — попросил он. Хёну нажал кнопку. Девочка перестала качаться, слезла и вышла из кадра. Хёну хотел остановить видео, но Кихён ему не дал и указал на женщину, которая словно отмерла и свернула в переулок.

— Смотри, она вполне могла бы пройти по этой улице и встретить девочку на том конце, — сказал Кихён.

— Но он даже близко к ней не подходила! — всё ещё недоумевал Хёну.

— Морок бы всё объяснил… — задумчиво протянул Кихён и шумно отхлебнул чай. — Поищем её на других видео?

Хёну запустил видео с мальчиком, которое смотрел до этого. Втроём они напряжённо вглядывались, но найти в кадре похожую женщину так и не смогли. Особо ни на что не надеясь, Хёну включил запись с другого ракурса. Та же женщина, в пальто и шляпе стояла за забором, глядя на выбегающего через ворота ребёнка. Стоило ему свернуть за угол, как она последовала за ним. Хёну выругался и остановил запись.

— Даже если это не она похитительница, однозначно, она могла что-то видеть, — вынес свой вердикт Хёну. — Нужно будет выяснить, кто она.

— А видео с предыдущих случаев у нас нет? — уточнил Кихён.

— Только с самого первого, но я не помню там никаких посторонних людей в кадре, — тем не менее, Хёну принялся искать нужное видео. — Вот, кажется, это оно.

В кадре был вход в небольшой магазинчик, к которому подошли женщина с мальчиком лет шести, который катился на самокате. Она открыла дверь, предлагая войти, но ребенок уперся и замотал головой. Женщина что-то ему сказала, он покачал головой, и она вошла в магазин, оставив ребёнка на улице. Он уселся на скамейку возле дверей, поставив рядом самокат, какое-то время сидел спокойно, болтая ногами, а потом замер, слез со скамейки и медленно и завороженно пошел по улице прочь от магазина.

— Останови, — попросил Хёнвон. — Можешь сделать картинку больше?

Хёну растянул картинку, и принц ткнул в какое-то пятно в витрине.

– Вот здесь, в отражении, это не она? Вот шляпа, например.

— Возможно, — Кихён склонился ближе, — но точно сказать нельзя. В любом случае, нужно будет найти и расспросить её, хотя бы про последние два эпизода. Но это уже завтра, время за полночь, пора по домам.

— Я попробую выяснить, не может ли она в самом деле быть фэйри, — сказал Хёнвон, поднимаясь.

— А вы разве не знаете всех своих подданных в лицо? — удивился Кихён.

– А ваш президент знает в лицо всех своих граждан? — усмехнулся принц. — Я вернусь завтра, надеюсь, вы что-нибудь узнаете.

Он просто шагнул в угол, в котором на миг сгустилась темнота, и исчез.

— Может быть, я так устал, что отключился прямо на работе? — спросил Кихён и зачем-то понюхал свой стаканчик с чаем. — И мне всё это просто снится?

— Если бы… — ответил Хёну, раздумывая, допить ли остывший уже кофе. — Ну что, сворачиваемся?

На следующий день они доложили о своей находке руководителю группы, и тот согласился, что женщина если и не участвовала, то могла что-то видеть. К сожалению, изображение с камер было не достаточно четкое, чтобы сделать фото, но его можно было показать в новостях. А пока, старший инспектор предложил им расспросить жителей района. Все похищения произошли недалеко друг от друга, скорее всего, женщина тоже живет где-то в этом районе.

После недолгого обсуждения Кихён и Хёну начали с детской площадки в жилом комплексе. Гуляющие с детьми родители охотно соглашались помочь, но никто из них женщину в шляпе и пальто не помнил, ни в день пропажи, ни вообще. Охранники тоже уверяли, что никогда её не видели. Следующей на очереди стала площадка, с которой пропала девочка-фэйри. В некоторых из окрестных лавок и магазинчиков женщину видели, но про место жительства никто не имел понятия. Дожидаясь, пока Кихён вернется из последнего магазина, Хёну развернул в телефоне карту, на которой были отмечены места пропажи детей. Как раз в это время с другой стороны улицы к нему подошли Минхёк и Хёнвон.

— Как ваши успехи, лейтенант Сон Хёну? — спросил принц с улыбкой, но Хёну видел, что на самом деле его очень интересует ответ.

— Пока не слишком, — честно ответил полицейский. — Женщину в шляпе тут видели, и не один раз, но место жительства её никто не знает. Мы собираемся обойти и остальные три места похищения.

Хёнвон с Минхёком обеспокоенно переглянулись. Хёну посмотрел сначала на принца, потом на его неизменного спутника.

— Что? Вы узнали, кем она может быть?

— Мы не совсем уверены, но у нас есть предположение, — ответил Минхёк.

— Мы решили, что это может быть гарпия, — начал объяснять Хёнвон.

— Гарпия? — перебил его подошедший Кихён. — Разве это не такая птица с женской головой?

— Не совсем, — возразил принц, и посторонился, давая возможность Минхёку встать рядом с Кихёном. Тот недоумённо посмотрел на фавна, но ничего не сказал, и Хёнвон продолжил:

— Во взрослом состоянии они способны принимать полностью человеческий облик, за исключением того, что вместо волос на голове у них перья.

— Поэтому она ходит в шляпе! — догадался Хёну.

— Возможно, — кивнул Хёнвон.

— Но зачем ей дети? — Кихён снова покосился на стоящего рядом Минхёка, но тот только быстро ему улыбнулся.

— А вот это малоприятная часть рассказа, — принц посторонился, пропуская прохожего, что-то недовольно пробурчавшего под нос. — Взрослая гарпия умирает, дав жизнь новой. И вот эта новорожденная гарпия — странная смесь дикой кошки с хищной птицей, которая питается исключительно мясом. Поначалу — мясом своей мёртвой матери.

— Фуууу, — протянул Кихён, скорчив гримасу. Минхёк утешающе похлопал его по руке. Хёну тоже поморщился, действительно, приятного в рассказе было мало.

— Так, а дети то причём? — уточнил он.

— Рано или поздно материнское тело закончится, а для того, чтобы вырасти, гарпии нужно много мяса.

— То есть, она украла детей, чтобы прокормить будущего ребёнка? — возмущённо уточнил Кихён. — И такие существа разгуливают на свободе, а не сидят в клетке?

— Современные гарпии цивилизованны, — возразил принц. — Они живут коммунами и сообща заботятся о новорожденных, пока те не достигают возраста, в котором способны менять форму и питаться другой едой, кроме мяса. Но эта конкретная либо следует традициям, либо почему-то оказалась вне коммуны.

— Если это, конечно, вообще гарпия, — заметил Минхёк. — Мы можем и ошибаться.

— В любом случае, нужно быстрее её найти, — подвёл итог Хёну. — Мы теряем время, а там, может, дети уже пострадали!

— Вряд ли так быстро, конечно, но поторопиться всё равно стоит, — согласился с ним принц.

— Раз уж нас теперь четверо, может быть, разделимся? — предложил Минхёк и со значением посмотрел на Кихёна. Тот пожал плечами, почему бы и нет. Хёну снова открыл карту.

Два следующих места пропажи были чуть в стороне друг от друга, и было решено начать с них, а потом встретиться возле места первого похищения. Как-то само собой получилось, что Минхёк пошёл с Кихёном, а принц с Хёну. К тому же, это было логично, в каждой паре был представитель закона и, на случай столкновения со сверхъестественным, фэйри в каждой паре тоже был.

На одном из перекрёстков они разошлись в разные стороны. Хёну решил, что разумно будет спрашивать не только вблизи самого места пропажи ребёнка, но и по пути к нему. Ведь возле площадки женщину узнали, возможно, она живёт где-то между, а не в непосредственной близости от одного из мест преступлений. Так что по дороге они заходили в кафе и магазинчики, а также спрашивали у редких уличных прохожих. Кто-то узнавал женщину по описанию и стоп-кадру с видео, кто-то видел первый раз в жизни. Но даже те, кто кивали и утверждали, что часто видели её в этом районе, ничего не могли сказать ни об имени, ни об её месте жительства.

— Хёну, — окликнул Хёнвон, придерживая за рукав, после того, как они вышли из очередного магазинчика, так ничего нового и не узнав. — Что вы собираетесь делать, если это и в самом деле окажется гарпия?

Хёну пожал плечами. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их появления, так он всегда думал.

— В первую очередь мы должны найти детей, — ответил он и зашагал дальше, к минимаркету на углу улицы. Они почти дошли до нужного им места. Маленький сквер на перекрёстке двух улиц, где пропала вторая девочка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя просто отдать её полиции? Тем более, если она готова … — принц замялся, видимо, подбирая слово. — К размножению.

— Сначала нужно её найти. И убедиться, что она действительно гарпия, а не просто ненормальная.

Хёнвон хотел что-то возразить, но из кармана Хёну послышался звонок телефона.

— Да, — ответил тот.

— Кажется, мы нашли, — сказал ему Кихён.

— Вы уверены? — уточнил Хёну, жестом призывая принца подождать.

— Схожая с описанием женщина заказывала доставку в одном из магазинчиков. У них остался адрес, сейчас я тебе скину. Проверить в любом случае не помешает.

— Похоже, им удалось найти её дом, — сообщил Хёну принцу, глядя в телефон в ожидании адреса.

— И всё же, — вернулся Хёнвон к прежней теме. — Надеюсь, вы позволите нам забрать гарпию или её ребёнка, если он уже успел родиться.

— Хёнвон, — Хёну повернулся к принцу и даже взял его за руку. — Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, но давай сначала найдём детей. Не уверен, что мама Мины оценит, что тебя больше беспокоит самочувствие похитительницы, чем её пропавшей дочери.

— Я вовсе не о её самочувствии беспокоюсь! — возразил Хёнвон, сжимая в своей руке ладонь Хёну. — Просто не хочу, чтобы люди узнали о мире фэйри. Это приведёт только к проблемам.

— И это говорит тот, кто притащил меня на бал во дворец фэйри! — усмехнулся Хёну. Телефон оповестил о сообщении, и с сожалением он всё-таки забрал свою руку из руки принца. — Идём!

— Ты это ты, — пробурчал себе под нос Хёнвон. — А тут полиция и журналисты, это совсем другое.

— Я и Кихён тоже полиция. И если ты так не хочешь огласки, зачем отпускаешь в наш мир Минхёка?

— Можно подумать, его удержишь! Шило в … И до тебя он ни разу не попадался, так что мне не за что его винить. И по-хорошему, тебе тоже стоило бы стереть память…

— Тебе ничего не мешает сделать это в любой момент, — ответил слегка задетый Хёну и ускорил шаг.

— Ну, вообще-то мешает, — заметил Хёнвон, тоже ускоряясь, чтобы идти рядом. Хёну только хмыкнул.

Минхёк и Кихён ждали их у небольшого двухэтажного дома с отдельными входами.

— На втором этаже, — показал Кихён. Калитка была открыта, и Хёну видел дорожку, ведущую к лестнице.

— Мы расспросили соседей, пока ждали вас, но они в принципе считают эту женщину странной, и ничего особо выходящего за обычные рамки в последние дни не заметили, — рассказал Минхёк.

— Зато в магазине неподалёку сказали, что несколько дней назад она заказала гораздо больше продуктов, чем обычно. Сказала, что у неё будут гости, — пояснил Кихён.

— Пойдём, проверим? — предложил Хёну.

— А вам не нужен ордер для этого? Или что-то типа того, — спросил Хёнвон.

— А вы неплохо разбираетесь для фэйри, — заметил Кихён уважительно. — Конечно, в квартиру без ордера нас могут не пустить, но мы вроде как собираемся просто задать пару вопросов?

— Оснований для ордера у нас пока никаких, — заметил Хёну. — То, что она есть на видео, может быть и совпадением.

— И что теперь? — уточнил Хёнвон.

— Позвоним в дверь, представимся, спросим, где она была в момент пропажи детей и не видела ли чего подозрительного. А если неадекватно отреагирует, то можно будет и без ордера вломиться, потом оправдаемся.

— Идём? — спросил Кихён.

— Всей толпой? — уточнил Минхёк.

— Ну, ты можешь остаться тут, — предложил полицейский, но фавн тут же возмущённо помотал головой.

Они вошли в калитку и поднялись по лестнице. Площадка была маленькая, так что Кихён с Минхёком вынуждены были остаться на лестнице. Хёну пытался отодвинуть назад и Хёнвона, но тот точно врос в площадку.

— Мало ли что, — привёл он в качества аргумента. — Тебе может понадобиться помощь.

— Вообще-то я тут полицейский, — возмутился Хёну.

— Вообще-то, я тут фэйри, — парировал Хёнвон. — Мало ли, кто там за дверью.

— Хорошо, — согласился наконец Хёну, поняв, что всё равно ничего сделать не сможет, а принц действительно прав, мало ли кто за дверью.

Решительно надавив на звонок, Хёну прислушался. Никто не открыл, но за дверью раздавались какие-то звуки. Он позвонил ещё раз, и ещё, потом постучал. Звуки стали отчётливее, словно кто-то перемещался по квартире прыжками.

— Смотрите, — внезапно указал на что-то Минхёк. Все проследили за его рукой, и во втором от двери окне заметили выглядывающую из-за шторы девочку. Хёнвону и Хёну пришлось для этого чуть спуститься по лестнице. Похоже, это была Мина, заметив принца, она улыбнулась и помахала рукой.

— Заходим, — резко сказал Хёну, и, не став слушать возражения остальных, рванул дверь на себя. Она открылась неожиданно легко, и он вошёл, сначала в пустой коридор. На вешалке висели детские вещи, горой была свалена обувь. Из глубины квартиры раздалось что-то похожее на чавканье, а потом снова звук прыжка.

— Хёну, стой, — раздалось где-то позади, но ему было не до того.

— Полиция Сеула, лейтенант Сон Хёну, — громко объявил он, проходя из коридора в комнату. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но то, что он увидел, заставило его остановиться и замолчать. На полу, прямо в центре комнаты лежала женщина. Она была обнаженной, тело её было частично покрыто перьями, так же как и голова. Женщина явно была мертва, поскольку её живот представлял собой одну большую кровавую рану. Хёну и раньше видел трупы, но тут его чуть не стошнило. Всё это длилось несколько секунд, а потом он услышал странный звук, похожий на хлопанье крыльев, и в его спину и бок что-то впилось, обжигая болью. Пытаясь развернуться и посмотреть, что же это в него вцепилось, Хёну сделал шаг и повалился на пол.

— Я же просил! — услышал он возмущённый голос Хёнвона, но звучал он приглушённо, точно через стенку. Хёну хотел ответить, но язык его не слушался. Он хотел повернуть голову, но не смог. — Детка, иди сюда! Вот так, а теперь спи, малышка.

— Мы опоздали? — спросил Кихён.

— Да, судя по всему, мы угадали, — подтвердил Хёнвон. — Это была гарпия, и она уже успела разродиться. И, похоже, детка уже начала питаться. Вон какой кусок от мамы отгрызла. И чуть от Хёну не откусила.

Хёну всё ещё мог их слышать, но не видеть. Хорошо хоть думать всё ещё мог. Он совсем забыл про детёныша гарпии, думал только о человеческих детях. А, может, не очень то и верил в то, что это реально фэйри их похитила. Видимо, за это он и поплатился. И за свою самонадеянность отчасти.

— А что с Хёну? — спросил Кихён, и Хёну увидел склонившееся над ним лицо напарника.

— Он обездвижен ядом гарпии, — объяснил Минхёк, тоже склоняясь над лежащим полицейским.

— Надо вызвать медиков! — предложил Кихён. Его лицо исчезло из поля зрения Хёну, как и лицо фавна. — И полицию.

— Подожди, — остановил его голос Хёнвона. — Минхёк, проверь детей, но сюда не выпускай пока. Кихён, я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то, ну, кроме вас, узнал про наш мир. И как вы объясните вот это?

— Тогда что делать?

— Сейчас я отнесу детеныша в наш мир, вместе с трупом его матери. Заодно приведу лекаря для Хёну, вряд ли ваши медики смогут вывести яд гарпии из его крови. Потом мы заберём Мину и уйдём, а вы вызовите полицию. Придумаете что-нибудь. Что пришли, а дверь открыта и тут никого. Или что-то в этом роде.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кихён. — Кстати, давно хотел спросить, как ты это делаешь?

— Ну, я же принц фэйри, — Хёну даже через ватную стену слышал усмешку в голосе Хёнвона. — Это одна из моих способностей.

— Дети в порядке, — послышался голос Минхёка. — Похоже, гарпия хорошо о них заботилась. Они сыты, у них есть игрушки, и они даже не сильно испуганы. Хотя это, скорее, заслуга Мины, она развлекала их своими волшебными фокусами.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь открыть проход и забрать Мину с собой?

— Ближайший возможный довольно далеко отсюда, — послышался шелест бумаги.

— Хорошо, тогда ждите меня, — сказал Хёнвон.

Хёну по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться, не видел ничего кроме потолка, да и тот уже как-то расплывчато.

— Ты как, в порядке? — снова склонился над ним Кихён.

— Он тебе не ответит, — заметил Минхёк.

— И что? Я проявляю вежливость и заботу.

— Ты ему еще подушечку подложи.

— И подложу, — огрызнулся Кихён. Через пару мгновений Хёну почувствовал, как его голову приподнимают и запихивают под нее что-то мягкое.

— Тебе рассчитывать не на что, вряд ли принц его тебе уступит, — голос Минхёка звучал язвительно.

— Ты что, дебил? — возмутился Кихён. — Хёну мой напарник, и ничего больше! Я его в таком плане не воспринимаю.

« А вот это обидненько», — подумал про себя Хёну. Не то чтобы очень то и хотелось, но всё равно.

— Правда? — на этот раз голос Минхёка звучал радостно. — Значит, твоё сердце свободно, и у меня есть шанс?

– Я этого не говорил, — смутился Кихён.

— Вместо того, чтобы флиртовать, лучше бы кровь убрали, — раздался голос принца, и Хёну обрадовался. — Чангюн, давай, вылечи его.

— Ваше Высочество, ты подумал о последствиях? — раздался еще один голос, и над Хёну склонился смутно знакомый парень. Кажется, он видел его на том самом балу.

— Я всё ему объясню. В любом случае, мы не можем оставить его вот так. Яд новорожденной гарпии, конечно, не действует в полную силу, но и не безопасен, — заметил принц. — Если ничего не сделать, он умрёт. А я не готов его потерять. Не прямо сейчас.

— Под твою ответственность, — произнёс парень, уже вытягивая форменную рубашку Хёну из-за пояса. Что он там еще делал, Хёну не знал, а в какой-то момент вообще отключился, то ли от действия яда, то ли от магии.

— И что теперь? — услышал он, очнувшись. Теперь голос Хёнвона звучал достаточно близко, без всяких помех. Видимо, магия нейтрализовала действие яда.

— А теперь, как в сказке, поцелуй свою спящую красавицу, — насмешливый голос лекаря тоже был хорошо слышен. И сдавленный смешок Кихёна.

— Чангюн! — возмутился принц. Хёну хотел было открыть глаза и сказать, что не стоит его целовать, если Хёнвону не хочется, но у него не получилось. Да что же это? То не закрыть глаза, то не открыть!

— Я вполне серьёзно, Ваше Высочество, — заявил Чангюн. — Иначе магия не подействует. И потом, не надо делать вид, что тебе не хочется.

Хёну попытался безуспешно открыть глаза ещё раз, а потом к его губам прикоснулись чужие, и глаза распахнулись точно сами по себе. Вот же магия! Хёнвон сразу отстранился и сделал вид, словно ничего и не было. Хёну помотал головой и сел, задрал рубашку и осмотрел бок. Никаких следов не было, ни от зубов, ни от когтей, но от чем там его куснула эта мелкая тварь? Поднявшись, он заправил рубашку в брюки.

— А вот застегивал бы куртку, может, она бы и не прокусила до кожи, — не удержался от замечания Кихён.

— Спасибо за заботу, — огрызнулся Хёну. Он и так чувствовал, что прое… то есть, повёл себя крайне непрофессионально, только чужих подколок ему и не хватало.

— Я зайду к тебе вечером, — сказал принц, тронув его за руку. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе объяснить. А сейчас мы уходим, а вы ждите полицию, Кихён уже позвонил.

Пока ждали старшего инспектора с подкреплением, Хёну и Кихён как раз успели договориться, что именно они будут рассказывать, чтобы если врать, то уж слаженно. А потом всё стремительно закрутилось. Родители нашедшихся детей плакали и благодарили, комиссар требовал отчетов, психологи опрашивали детей, криминалисты пытались найти улики и что-то выяснить про таинственную похитительницу, журналисты всюду совали свои камеры и микрофоны. Хёну подумал, что принц действительно был прав. Дело и сейчас выглядело крайне странно, а уж наличие мёртвой покрытой перьями женщины при таком внимании утаить было бы вообще невозможно.

До дома Хёну добрался уже поздней ночью и в совершенно разбитом состоянии. Хотелось просто упасть в постель, отрубить будильник и проспать часов двенадцать. Но дома его ждал сюрприз.

Хёнвон сидел в единственном кресле так, словно на своём троне. Одет он был в это раз в свою сказочную одежду, но короны на голове не было. Хёну устало плюхнулся на диван и откинул голову на спинку.

— Только не усни, — попросил Хёнвон. — Нам действительно нужно поговорить.

— О чём?

— Ну, на самом деле, у меня две темы. Но вторая может подождать, в отличие от первой.

— Типа, как две новости, хорошая и плохая? — Хёну таки поднял голову и посмотрел на принца.

— Не знаю, насколько вторая окажется хорошей, — задумчиво протянул принц. — Но первая точно не очень. Хотя, на всё можно смотреть с разной точки зрения.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — Хёну потёр глаза. — Давай, говори уже.

— Так сразу? — усмехнулся принц. — Ладно. Ты теперь фэйри.

— Что?!

— Ну, пока только частично, — Хёнвон выставил вперёд руки в защитном жесте, хотя Хёну ничего и не сделал, просто таращился на него.

— Как это — частично?

— Помнишь про три правила, что я тебе говорил? — спросил принц. Хёну кивнул. — Так вот, есть ещё четвёртое. Не позволять применять к себе магию. Но сегодня у нас не было выбора, ты же понимаешь? Не мог же я оставить тебя умирать, хоть ты и сам полез куда не надо.

— И что теперь? — хмыкнул Хёну. — Я смогу колдовать? У меня отрастут рога? Что?

— Ну, рога это вряд ли, во всяком случае, в прямом смысле, — рассмеялся Хёнвон. — Что касается магии, то… В тебе теперь есть её частичка. Там, где её использовал Чангюн, чтобы затянуть твои раны. Постепенно, она изменит тебя, но в чём именно, мы пока не можем сказать точно.

— А сам сказал, что рогов не будет, — чуть расстроенно заметил Хёну.

— Если тебе так нравятся рога, я тебе их сам устрою! — не выдержал Хёнвон. Но потом, поняв двусмысленность сказанного, смутился и посмотрел в сторону. — Ни рога, ни хвост, ни крылья у тебя не отрастут, обещаю. Возможно, появятся какие-то способности. Возможно, нет. Но стареть ты начнёшь гораздо медленнее, это точно. Вероятно, будешь более сильным и выносливым, но в твоей работе это скорее плюс.

— Пока всё это звучит как хорошая новость, но наверняка есть но, — заметил Хёну и испытующе посмотрел на принца. Тот постукивал длинными пальцами по коленке, точно силясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Со временем, скорее всего, тебе придётся перебраться в мир фэйри, — сказал, наконец, он. — Не сегодня и не завтра, и даже, возможно, не через десять лет. Но однажды время придёт.

— Не думаю, что это такая уж высокая цена за жизнь, — серьёзно сказал Хёну. — Я всё ещё не сказал тебе спасибо, что ты меня спас.

— Не стоит! Это моя вина, что ты пострадал! Если бы я лучше…

— Шшш, — пока принц говорил, Хёну успел встать с дивана, подойти к нему и приложить палец к его губам. Весьма и весьма впечатляющим губам, хотелось бы сказать Хёну. На мгновение он вспомнил сегодняшний поцелуй, который так и не распробовал. Вот бы повторить…

— Так, а что там со второй новостью? — спросил он, убирая палец и опускаясь на корточки перед креслом. Принц сглотнул, потом облизнул губы.

— Я хотел извиниться, что мне пришлось поцеловать тебя без разрешения, — Хёнвон чуть ухмыльнулся.

— Ииии?

— И спросить, не станешь ли ты возражать, если я повторю это теперь, когда ты в сознательном состоянии?

— Не стану, — ответил Хёну и сам потянулся первым.

***

На контрасте с промозглым февральским Сеулом солнце казалось ещё более жарким, небо более голубым, а ласковые морские волны облизывали ноги. Хёну с наслаждением грелся на солнышке, пока его бойфренд дрых в тенёчке под пальмовыми листьями. Одна из близлежащих теней зашевелилась, подбираясь ближе, скользнула по его ноге, и…

— Ай! — воскликнул Хёну скорее от неожиданности, поддёргивая стянутые шорты. — Ну я же просил так не делать!

— Да ладно, — откликнулся из тени Хёнвон. — Я знаю, что тебе это нравится!

Хёну очень надеялся, что у него со временем отрастёт какая-нибудь крутая сверхспособность (главное, чтобы не хвост), и тогда он Хёнвону отомстит. А пока он ещё не совсем фэйри, приходилось обходиться своими, человеческими силами. Набрав полные горсти воды, он направился к шезлонгу, в котором расположился Хёнвон. Понятно, по дороге половина воды пролилась, но всё, что осталось, Хёну честно стряхнул на парня. Хотя вода была достаточно тёплой, Хёнвон всё равно натурально взвизгнул. Месть была сладкой, но недолгой. Спустя мгновение Хёну уже лежал на песке, спутанный похожими на плотные ленты тенями. При всей его физической подготовке бороться с магией не получалось, хотя он честно пытался. Хёнвон склонился над ним, торопливо расстёгивая неприятно липнущую мокрую рубашку. Но, заметив, как завороженно Хёну смотрит на него, замедлился, превращая раздевание в шоу. Тени, спутывающие Хёну, ослабли, а потом и совсем растворились, позволяя ему сесть. Запустив руки под расстёгнутую уже рубашку, он притянул Хёнвона к себе на колени.

— Ну что, возвращаемся? — спросил тот. — К тебе или ко мне?

Хёну сравнил огромную кровать в замке принца и диван в собственной квартире. Выбор был очевиден.

— К тебе, но утром мне на работу, — предупредил Хёну.

— Поставишь себе будильник, — отмахнулся Хёнвон, перенося их сразу в спальню.

Утром они, разумеется, проспали. Хёну с трудом растолкал принца, который, почти не просыпаясь, перенёс их в квартиру Хёну, разве что чудом не промахнувшись мимо того самого дивана. Оставив его досыпать, Хёну быстро собрался, решив, что на завтрак купит что-нибудь по дороге. В кофейне недалеко от полицейского участка он предсказуемо наткнулся на Кихёна.

— Что, выходные были бурными? — спросил Хёну, глядя, как тот поправляет воротник рубашки, из-под которого виднелись характерные следы.

— Знаешь слухи о фавнах? — понизив голос, спросил Кихён. — Так вот, все они правда.

— Только без подробностей, — попросил Хёну, забирая свой кофе. — Кстати, забавно, что всё началось именно с этой кофейни.

— Ну так, я плохого не посоветую! — самодовольно кивнул Кихён.


End file.
